The present invention relates to a quick-cooking pot.
Methods for conventional cooking with steam or boiling water, using pots of the conventional type, are well-known.
Known cooking methods, by immersing the food in boiling water or placing the food in a position in which it is affected by the steam generated by the boiling water, are particularly slow.
Furthermore, it is known that these kinds of cooking methods are dependent on external pressure and are therefore disadvantageous at altitude.
All these disadvantages are further detrimental to the consumption of energy and raw materials.
In fact, in order to cook a certain amount of food with boiling water or steam, an excessive amount of water is often used together with a large amount of heat energy to raise it to the appropriate temperature.
The aim of the present invention is to solve or substantially reduce the problems of known types of implement, such as pots, for cooking food in boiling water or steam.
Within the scope of this aim, an important object is to provide a pot by virtue of which it is possible to cook at higher temperatures and more rapidly than with conventional methods.
Another object is to provide a pot that allows to cook with steam that is pressurized and at a high temperature.
A further object is to provide a pot that allows to cook in a manner that is absolutely independent of external pressure.
A still further object is to provide a pot that allows to cook in boiling water or steam with a great saving of energy and raw materials.
Another object is to provide a pot that is ergonomic.
This aim and these and other objects that will become better apparent hereinafter are achieved by a quick-cooking pot, characterized in that it comprises two complementary containers to be stacked in a hermetic reversible coupling, the first container being provided with means for heating water contained therein and with at least one first controlled-opening valve for the passage of a preset and presettable dose of hot water and/or water vapor into the second container.